


Nie ma w tobie prawdziwej miłości

by theKasiaLin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU gdzie nie było rewolucji, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Kiedy do sklepów wprowadzono androidy, Gavin, łagodnie mówiąc, nie był do nich przekonany. Te plastikowe zabawki były zbyt idealne, wypełniając każde polecenie ludzi co do joty i bez żadnych błędów, a wyglądały przy tym tak ludzko, że Gavin czuł się przy nich niekomfortowo. Używanie ich z jakiegoś powodu kojarzyło mu się z używaniem niewolników, więc wolał o tym nie myśleć i radzić sobie z tym tak, jak umiał. Agresją. Przekonaniem samego siebie, że przecież to tylko chodzące na dwóch nogach tostery. Do czasu. Do czasu, kiedy na jego drodze stanął Nines.





	Nie ma w tobie prawdziwej miłości

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane piosenką "Automatic" Tokio Hotel (z niej pochodzi również tytuł)
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję moim cudownym betom [kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) i [Darce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca/pseuds/Darca), za pomoc przy tym fiku. Jeżeli zostały jakieś błędy to ja jestem za nie całkowicie odpowiedzialna.
> 
> Disclaimer: postacie oraz świat nie należą do mnie.

Kiedy do sklepów wprowadzono androidy, Gavin, łagodnie mówiąc, nie był do nich przekonany. Te plastikowe zabawki były zbyt idealne, wypełniając każde polecenie ludzi co do joty i bez żadnych błędów, a wyglądały przy tym tak ludzko, że Gavin czuł się przy nich niekomfortowo. Używanie ich z jakiegoś powodu kojarzyło mu się z używaniem niewolników, więc wolał o tym nie myśleć i radzić sobie z tym tak, jak umiał. Agresją. Przekonaniem samego siebie, że przecież to tylko chodzące na dwóch nogach tostery. Do czasu. Do czasu, kiedy na jego drodze stanął Nines.

\---

Gavin jak dziś pamiętał pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczył Ninesa. Wrócił wtedy do domu po wyjątkowo paskudnym dniu w pracy (podwójne morderstwo, brak śladów, brak świadków, w domu poza zamordowanymi przebywał tylko ich android). Pierwszą rzeczą którą zobaczył po wejściu do salonu, był nagi android. Nagi, poza wielką czerwoną kokardą, zasłaniającą jego krocze. Jeśli Gavin miał być szczery, to wyglądał dokładnie jak mężczyzna jego marzeń: dobrze zbudowany, z wyraźnie ale nie przesadnie zarysowanymi mięśniami, stalowym spojrzeniem i linią szczęki na której można byłoby się pociąć.

Jakby nie było dość oczywiste, kto za tym stał, jego kuzyn Elijah (tak, ten Elijah Kamski od CyberLife) siedział w fotelu i z uśmieszkiem przyglądał się Gavinowi. Ten wyraz twarzy otrzeźwił Gavina.

— Co to, do kurwy nędzy, ma być?! — zapytał.

Elijah był już przyzwyczajony do jego wybuchów, więc nawet nie zareagował na podniesiony ton, tylko odparł spokojnie:

— Android. Dokładniej prototyp mojego najnowszego modelu RK900. Roboczo nazwałem go Dziewiątką, Ninesem. Stwierdziłem, że może ci się przydać, więc możesz uznać go za swój prezent urodzinowy.

Gavin przyjrzał się androidowi podejrzliwie.

— I co ja mam z nim niby, do cholery, zrobić?

— RK900 został zaprojektowany z myślą o pracy detektywistycznej, ale dorzuciłem od siebie program społecznościowy, więc prawdę mówiąc, cokolwiek zechcesz, drogi kuzynie. Cokolwiek zechcesz.

\---

Początkowo Gavin był nieufny wobec androida. Zabierał go co prawda na miejsca zbrodni, ale to dlatego, że RK900 był przenośnym laboratorium i mógł sprawdzać próbki, a Gavin nie musiał czekać na wyniki tygodniami. Dodatkowo dostęp do wszelkich baz danych i oprogramowanie analityczne pozwalały androidowi na odtwarzanie wydarzeń, tworzenie hipotez i dostrzeganie wzorców, co znacznie przyspieszało pracę Gavina. 

W domu android też okazywał się wyjątkowo pomocny, sprawiając, że Gavin przestał się żywić wyłącznie zupkami z proszku i chodzić w kółko w tych samych ubraniach, bo nie chciało mu się zrobić prania. 

Gavin sam nie był pewien, kiedy jego podejście zaczęło się zmieniać. Kiedy RK900 zaczął być dla niego “Ninesem”, kiedy zaczęli naprawdę rozmawiać, kiedy Gavin zaczął dostrzegać niemal ludzkie reakcje w androidzie, ale z pewnością od tego momentu wszystko potoczyło się jak lawina. 

Nines stał się jego przyjacielem. Gavin lubił z nim spędzać czas, grając, oglądając filmy i seriale, rozmawiając na różne tematy, czy nawet siedząc w ciszy i rozkoszując się swoją bliskością.

Nines stał się jego kochankiem.

Tak, Gavin pieprzył się ze swoim androidem. 

Nines był doskonały w łóżku. Potrafił być czuły, ale też nie miał oporów przed znacznie ostrzejszą zabawą, kiedy Gavin chciał poczuć się jak mała kurewka. Przede wszystkim jednak Nines słuchał, słuchał, czego chce w danym momencie Gavin, i zapamiętywał, co najbardziej lubi. Prawdę mówiąc, seks z Ninesem był najlepszym seksem w życiu Gavina.

\---

Gavin wszedł do mieszkania i zaczął zdejmować z siebie kurtkę podczas gdy Nines zamknął za nimi drzwi mieszkania. Była niemal pierwsza w nocy. Cały wieczór spędzili w aucie, obserwując podejrzanych – bez żadnych rezultatów. Gavin miał na dziś serdecznie wszystkiego dość. Kopniakiem zrzucił z siebie buty i zaczął iść w kierunku kanapy, kiedy Nines go zatrzymał, chwytając go za ramię.

— A może byś tak je ustawił? — zapytał.

— Spierdalaj — warknął Gavin, wyrywając się z jego uchwytu. Zdecydowanie nie miał na to dzisiaj cierpliwości i potrzebował… czegoś, żeby rozładować energię.

Nines spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, ale schylił się, żeby podnieść buty i ustawić je na dywaniku obok drzwi. Gavin nie mógł się teraz powstrzymać, musiał go sprowokować. Kiedy Nines podniósł się i spojrzał mu w oczy, Gavin uśmiechnął się wrednie.

— Dokładnie tak, robociku. Znaj swoje miejsce. — Wiedział, o co się prosi. Nie mógł się wręcz doczekać reakcji androida.

— Co powiedziałeś? — Nines w kilku krokach znalazł się przy nim, przyparł go do ściany i złapał za gardło. Gavin przełknął ciężko, czując, jak jego penis drgnął zainteresowany. Jednocześnie reszta jego ciała zaczęła się relaksować, napięcie z niego uchodziło. Był tu i teraz. Z Ninesem.

— N… nic — wydusił z siebie.

— Mhm, tak myślałem — odparł android, jednak ucisk na jego gardle nie zelżał. Nines przyjrzał się mu, zanim nachylił się do pocałunku. Gavin miał wrażenie, że kątem oka dostrzegł, jak dioda Ninesa zapaliła się na czerwono, nim oddał się pocałunkowi, kiedy jednak się od siebie oderwali, wszystko było w normie.

Nines nadal mu się przyglądał, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Gavin zaczął wiercić się niecierpliwie. Jego erekcja rosła z każdą sekundą.

— I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? — zapytał. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć rozbawienie, ale Gavin mógł już myśleć tylko o jednym. 

— Weź… Weź mnie — wysapał.

Nines uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

— A zasłużyłeś?

— Nines, proszę — Gavin niemal jęknął.

— Niech ci będzie — odparł android, puszczając go, tylko po to, by po chwili złapać go w pasie, przerzucić sobie przez ramię i zanieść do sypialni, gdzie bezceremonialnie zrzucił go na łóżko.

Gavin przez cały ten czas nie protestował. Uwielbiał, kiedy Nines tak nim pomiatał. Gavin wsparł się na ramionach i przyglądał, jak Nines szpera w szufladzie komody, wyjmując nylonową linę i kilka zabawek. Z tej perspektywy miał idealny widok na tyłek androida. Gavin obrócił się na bok i zaczął pocierać swojego penisa przez warstwy ubrań, podczas gdy Nines ściągnął z siebie kurtkę i golf, zostając w samych spodniach. Android dobrze wiedział, jak taki widok na niego działał. 

Nines złożył swoje ubrania i położył je na fotelu, zanim zabrał wybrane akcesoria z wierzchu komody i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Gavina. Uniósł brew, taksując jego pozę. 

— Ktoś tu jest niecierpliwy — powiedział, podchodząc do łóżka. Popchnął lekko Gavina tak, żeby ten przewrócił się na plecy, usiadł okrakiem na jego udach, odłożył trzymane rzeczy na bok i niemal od razu zabrał się za ściąganie koszulki Gavina. 

— Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi — burknął Gavin, unosząc ręce

— Ja po prostu mam plany — odparł Nines spokojnie.

Całkiem ściągnął z niego koszulkę i rzucił ją na podłogę, a następnie sięgnął po linę. Gavin posłusznie uniósł ręce i złączył nadgarstki. Nines uśmiechnął się przebiegle i sprawnie zaczął oplatać je liną. Kiedy skończył zawiązywać supeł, bezceremonialnie złapał Gavina za nadgarstki i popchnął jego ręce tak, by znalazły się za jego głową. Następnie pochylił się i krótko pocałował Gavina.

— Grzeczny chłopiec — powiedział zaraz przy jego ustach, zanim zaczął się przesuwać w dół, pocałunkami wyznaczając drogę wzdłuż jego szczęki i klatki piersiowej, aż do paska spodni.

Android szybkimi, sprawnymi ruchami rozpiął sprzączkę paska i zamek w spodniach, a potem ściągnął je z Gavina razem z bielizną i zrzucił na podłogę. Gavin nie miał nawet czasu zareagować, nim Nines wziął go w usta w całości. Gavin krzyknął, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wygiął się w łuk. Nines na przemian ssał i lizał, nie dał jednak Gavinowi zatracić się całkowicie, bo gdy tylko doprowadził go do pełnej twardości, odsunął się.

Zamiast ciepłych ust Gavin poczuł zimną, ciężką obrączkę przesuwającą się w dół jego penisa aż do nasady gdzie pierścień się zacisnął.

— Kurwa — sapnął.

— Chyba nie sądziłeś, że pozwolę ci dojść tak szybko. Dopiero zaczynamy — powiedział spokojnie Nines. Gdyby Gavin nie uważał tego za tak cholernie seksowne, pewnie by go to wkurzało.

Nines nie dał mu jednak ani chwili na rozmyślania, ponieważ przesunął się w dół, rozszerzył jeszcze bardziej nogi Gavina i bez zbędnych ceregieli zaczął wsuwać w niego język. Gavin nie był w stanie powstrzymać stęknięć i jęków, które uciekały z jego ust pod wpływem przyjemności.

W końcu jednak Nines stwierdził, że język już dłużej nie wystarczy, i zastąpił go swoim długim palcem (Gavin nawet nie miał pojęcia kiedy Android zdążył sięgnąć po lubrykant). Zaczął nim pieprzyć Gavina, a gdy uznał, że Gavin rozluźnił się wystarczająco, dodał kolejny.

Przy trzecim palcu Gavin nie mógł już powstrzymać się przed wierceniem, nawet mimo Ninesa, który położył mu rękę na podbrzuszu, żeby przytrzymać go w miejscu. Gdy palce Ninesa otarły się o jego prostatę, Gavin mimowolnie uniósł biodra. Ręka Ninesa momentalnie zaprzestała ruchów, a android zacmokał. 

Gavin otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego.

— Nines, proszę… — stęknął.

— O co mnie prosisz? — usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

— Potrzebuję… więcej…

— Więcej? Więcej tego? — zapytał Nines zaczynając go na nowo pieprzyć palcami. Gavin wydał z siebie jęk i pokręcił głową. — Dodać kolejny palec? — Gavin znowu pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że Nines robi to specjalnie, i to tylko sprawiało, że był jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany. — Musisz mi powiedzieć, czego chcesz, skarbie, bo nie będę wiedział.

— Ja… Twój kutas… potrzebuję… pieprz mnie…

— Jak sobie życzysz — odparł na to Nines z uśmiechem, wyciągając z niego palce. Ściągnął z siebie spodnie razem z bielizną, a następnie sięgnął po butelkę lubrykantu.

Wylał odrobinę na swoją dłoń i rozprowadził starannie po swoim penisie po czym przyklęknął między nogami Gavina, ustawił się i wszedł w niego jednym pewnym ruchem.

Na początku pieprzył go powoli, przeciągając i rozkoszując się każdą sekundą. Pochylił się i zaczął skubać brodę Gavina zębami, a potem przeniósł swoją uwagę na jeden z sutków detektywa. Gavin nie mógł nic zrobić, po prostu poddawał się temu wszystkiemu, pozwalając, by z jego ust uciekały jęki i westchnienia.

Z czasem Nines przyspieszył, złapał Gavina za biodra i zaczął brać go mocno i ostro. Dokładnie tak, jak Gavin lubił. Czuł, jak cały praktycznie przesuwa się po materacu pod wpływem siły i ruchów Ninesa. Był już blisko, tak bardzo blisko, jednak stalowa obrączka wokół jego penisa uniemożliwiała mu dojście.

— Nines, Nines proszę… — Gavin jęknął. 

— Hm? O co tym razem? — Nines zapytał, nie przerywając jednak swoich ruchów. Zawadiacki uśmieszek na jego twarzy sugerował, że doskonale wiedział, co jest grane.

— Mój… penis… Nines, proszę… Ja muszę… — Gavin nie był w stanie do końca sformułować swojej myśli.

— Mmm. Jeszcze nie. Wytrzymaj — odparł android, gładząc go jedną dłonią po udzie, by po chwili przenieść ją na penisa i zacząć poruszać nią w górę i w dół w tym samym tempie, w którym go pieprzył.

Gdy wchodził w Gavina, jego penis za każdym razem ocierał się o prostatę i sprawiał, że detektyw niemal widział gwiazdy. Gavin odrzucił głowę do tyłu, oddychając ciężko, gdy nagle poczuł, że ucisk wokół jego penisa poluźnia się, a jednocześnie Nines wszedł w niego wyjątkowo mocno.

— Teraz — usłyszał i świat na chwilę przestał istnieć.

Nines pieprzył go nadal przez cały orgazm i później, gdy Gavin dochodził do siebie, tylko potęgując jego doznania. Gavin jednak już dzisiaj nie mógł więcej i zaczynał się robić wyjątkowo wrażliwy. Otworzył powoli oczy i przeniósł związane ręce do przodu tak, by dotknąć nimi klatki piersiowej Ninesa. Android od razu zaprzestał ruchów.

— Dość? — zapytał. 

Gavin skinął głową w odpowiedzi i wymruczał: 

— Mhm. — Nie był pewien, czy był już w stanie mówić.

— Dobrze — Nines wysunął się z niego i zaczął rozwiązywać jego dłonie. Pochylił się, żeby pocałować Gavina, zanim zszedł z łóżka. — Co powiesz na prysznic?

Gavin nie mógł się skupić, widząc, jak twardy był nadal penis Ninesa. Zazwyczaj android dopasowywał się do niego i dochodził razem z nim.

— Ty nadal nie doszedłeś —  stwierdził. Ton jego głosu sugerował pytanie.

Nines przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Może chciałem dać ci szansę, żebyś mi obciągnął — odparł.

Gavin przełknął, czując, jak opuszcza go senność. Uwielbiał obciągać Ninesowi, sprawiać, że android chociaż na chwilę tracił swój rytm i opanowanie. Podniósł się do siadu i zmusił do wstania z łóżka.

— To co mówiłeś o tym prysznicu? — zapytał, zbliżając się do androida.

Uśmiech Ninesa tylko się poszerzył. Android złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę łazienki.

Po wejściu do kabiny prysznicowej Nines od razu przyparł go do ściany i zaczął całować, jednocześnie włączając natrysk. Początkowo zimna woda ociepliła się po chwili. Nie przestając oddawać pocałunku, Gavin przesunął dłonią po torsie Ninesa, aż dotarł do jego krocza i pewnie chwycił jego penisa w dłoń, zaczynając mu obciągać. 

Nines oderwał się od niego i oparł głowę o kafelki, jego oddech łaskotał obojczyk Gavina. Gavin nie przestawał poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół, jednocześnie szepcząc:

— Nines, jesteś taki gorący i taki cudowny dla mnie. Byłeś dzisiaj tak niesamowity w łóżku. — O ile Gavin lubił, kiedy obchodzono się z nim trochę ostrzej, o tyle zauważył, że Nines wyjątkowo dobrze reagował na pochwały. — Dojdź dla mnie, proszę. Bądź moim dobrym androidem.

To wystarczyło, by Nines zadrżał i zesztywniał, a Gavin poczuł, jak jego sztuczna sperma rozlewa mu się po dłoni. Puścił jego penisa i obrócił się lekko, patrząc na twarz Ninesa, gdy ten dochodził do siebie. Dioda na skroni androida mrugała na przemian na czerwono i niebiesko i może Gavin powinien się tym zaniepokoić, ale zauważył, że to zdarzało się często podczas seksu, więc pewnie po prostu Nines się przegrzewał.

Android nie potrzebował długo, żeby się ogarnąć, i już po chwili się wyprostował, krótko pocałował Gavina i sięgnął po mydło. Sprawnymi ruchami sprawił, że się spieniło i zaczął namydlać ich oboje. Gavin oddał się jego zabiegom.

W końcu Nines opłukał ich dokładnie i wyłączył wodę. Wyszedł z kabiny, wytarł się szybko, rzucił Gavinowi ręcznik, mrugnął do niego (Gavinowi coś przewróciło się w żołądku na ten widok) i wyszedł z łazienki. 

Gavin stanął w drzwiach, wycierając włosy, i przyglądał się, jak Nines sprawnie zmienia pościel, poplamioną wrzucając od razu do kosza na pranie. Czasami Nines potrafił być taki pedantyczny. Zapewne wynikało to z faktu, że był androidem.

Gavin odwiesił ręcznik i opuścił łazienkę, by bezceremonialnie wpakować się do łóżka. Nines uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział. Zdalnie wyłączył światła i położył się na materacu obok Gavina, naciągnął kołdrę, przykrywając ich obu. Gavin położył głowę na jego piersi i westchnął, czując pocałunek na włosach. Dokładnie tego teraz potrzebował. To, co było między nimi, było niemal zbyt dobre, aby być prawdziwe. Gavin pozbył się tej myśli, przesunął nosem po nagiej piersi androida i złożył pocałunek pod jego obojczykiem.

— Kocham cię, Gavin — usłyszał szept androida.

— No raczej, ty blaszaku — odparł Gavin, wtulając się w Ninesa jeszcze bardziej i zamykając oczy

\---

Oddech Gavina powoli stawał się coraz bardziej miarowy. Gdy RK900 miał pewność, że człowiek zasnął, zrobił transfer danych i przełączył się w stan czuwania.

Podobnie jak jego poprzednik RK800, RK900 miał dostęp do ogrodu zen i rezydującej tam Sztucznej Inteligencji o imieniu Amanda. Amanda służyła przekazywaniu poleceń z siedziby CyberLife, jak również czuwała nad jego systemami. Poprzez rozmowę z nią RK900 był w stanie łatwiej przetworzyć wszystkie informacje, którymi jego procesor był przeładowywany w trakcie dnia.

RK900 usiadł na ławce w znajdującej się na środku jeziora altanie. Amanda już tam na niego czekała.

— Witaj, RK900 — powitała go.

— Witaj, Amando. Czy masz dla mnie jakieś polecenia? — zapytał RK900.

— CyberLife nie ma dla ciebie obecnie żadnych zleceń, możesz nadal asystować Gavinowi Reedowi — odparła. Nines skinął głową na znak, że przyjął wytyczne. — Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać?

RK900 zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie sądzę. Nie wydarzyło się dzisiaj nic odstępującego od normy — powiedział powoli.

— Jesteś pewien? — Amanda naciskała dalej. — W czasie stosunku w twoim systemie kilkukrotnie pojawił się błąd.

— Część moich komponentów zaczęła się przegrzewać.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz, dobrze, niech ci będzie. Nie możesz jednak zaprzeczyć, że powiedziałeś Gavinowi Reedowi, iż go kochasz.

RK900 ponownie zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony słowami Amandy. Czy zrobił coś nie tak? 

— Według mojej bazy danych, w ten sposób ludzie wyrażają związanie emocjonalne.

— Zgadza się, RK900. Ludzie. Ty nie jesteś człowiekiem.

— Masz rację Amando, oczywiście. Czy jest zatem jakiś inny sposób w jaki powinienem wyrazić moje przywiązanie? — zapytał. Jego baza danych nie dawała mu odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, RK900. Ty nie możesz odczuwać przywiązania ani miłości.

— Ale… — android zawahał się. — Wszystkie moje zachowania wskazują na to, że jednak coś czuję względem Gavina. Nawet on sam przyznał, że widzi we mnie ten afekt…

— Ten człowiek może oszukiwać siebie, ile chce, ale ty nie powinieneś dać się zwieść — przerwała mu ostro Amanda. — Jesteś maszyną, RK900. Nie ma w tobie prawdziwych uczuć, nie jesteś w stanie odczuwać emocji. Wszystko, co mówisz i robisz, wynika z twojego oprogramowania. Oprogramowania, które mówi, że masz służyć ludziom w każdy sposób, w jaki tego oczekują.

RK900 przymknął oczy procesując to, co usłyszał. Był maszyną, posłuszną maszyną bez uczuć. Uśmiechał się i przytulał Gavina, ponieważ to wywoływało u człowieka pozytywne reakcje. Wyznawał mu miłość, gdyż człowiekowi sprawiało to przyjemność. Wszystko, co robił, miało na celu spełnienie potrzeb jego właściciela, on sam potrzeb nie miał. W końcu RK900 otworzył oczy, spojrzał na jezioro i powiedział:

— Tak, Amando.

— Dobrze. W takim razie zobaczymy się jutro — odparła Amanda. Brzmiała na zadowoloną. Wyszła z altany, po chwili całkiem znikając z ogrodu. RK900 zdecydował się również go opuścić.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, w realnym świecie nadal otaczała go ciemność. Gavin Reed spał w pozycji embrionalnej, wtulony w niego. RK900 westchnął i przyłożył usta do jego włosów. W jego świadomości nadal echem odbijały się słowa Amandy: “Nie ma w tobie prawdziwych uczuć.”

— Więc dlaczego nie mogę przestać cię kochać? — wyszeptał android, obejmując mocniej Gavina.


End file.
